


Fifty Shades of Pink, a Pokémon eXtasY spinoff.

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: Arriving in Lumiose City with his newly evolved Sylveon, Calem guides her through her evolution-induced heat.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fifty Shades of Pink, a Pokémon eXtasY spinoff.

Begun at 1:44 AM 12/12/16 Finished at 12:51 PM 12/31/19  
Pokémon and related Pokémon/Pocket Monsters characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) Game Freak/Nintendo and any additional publishing/licensing corporations. I am not making one cent from this work of fiction.

 **Fifty Shades of Pink**  
A future-Pokémon eXtasY spin-off  
Oneshot: The intertwining pokémon.

  
Warnings: Bestiality, oral, M/F.

Snowfall across Lumiose City was a wonder on par with many he had seen over the last several months.

The young trainer had other thoughts on his mind than the scenery or the delightful women who had shared in his satisfaction, however. The pokéball in Calem's hands felt hot in this winter chill.

Of all the taboos he had broken, there was something about this one that gave him pause.

He looked up to the neon sign overhead, proclaiming this little corner of the magenta plaza to be _The Bliss Suites_. The Professor's voice echoed in his head. _She needs a helping hand, Cal._

 _Sylvee's just another girl_. He swung the frosted glass door open, stepped into the dimly lit lobby, mercifully empty of other patrons, and approached the cute brunette behind the desk. Her tag read as Bianca.

"Hello, darling!" she greeted. Sparkling yellow eyes examined the teenager, a color that he attributed to the readily available contacts found throughout the region. In a beat her gaze latched onto the ball he was holding and her smile widened with a mischievous flare. "Are you looking for the pokémon center, or would you like to rent a room?"

In other circumstances he would have been trying to flirt her panties off, and he probably could have succeeded if past experience was anything to go by.

But for now, he had another partner to please. "I'd like a room, thank you."

"And will you be training while you use the premises?" she inquired with such innocence in her tone. He wondered how much more obvious he could have made his intentions tonight short of announcing them through the Holo Caster.

He managed to smile all the same. "I think we'll be working up a sweat, yes."

"Hard training? Elemental hazards?" the girl probed in a moment of seriousness.

Calem thumbed the enlarge trigger. She relaxed at once, giggling with delight.

"Oh, so adorable! We haven't seen a Sylveon in nearly a year, not since Professor Sycamore in fact," she told him once the fit of laughter had died down. "Did he offer you any advice?"

Yes, when he called up the Professor about this situation three days and several towns ago, he had received an earful and the endorsement of this not-so-little location. "More than enough, Miss Bianca."

When she met his gaze again there was an appraising slant to her expression.

"I think you'll find room 133 to be helpful. Take the left hall and swing into the first room down the stairs, you can't miss it. Oh, and you'll pay when you check out, if you don't already know. We offer very affordable rates for satisfied customers."

Bianca pulled a keycard from beneath the desk. When she flipped it over to hand to him, Calem found a familiar inscription. The Professor had spoken the same quote yesterday.

_Newly evolved Eeveelutions are especially eager lovers, usually happy to please their trainer, mate, or both as the circumstance applies._

"Have fun now!" Bianca encouraged. With a few shooing motions and that awfully pleased smile, Calem hurried along before someone else turned up. He didn't need someone he knew showing up as they were wont to do.

* * *

When he stepped into the room, Calem found everything the way the Professor had said it would be.

Most of the walls were taken up by equipment focusing on the Eevee-family of evolutions, with a small rack of Sylveon-themed disks sitting in a little tray next to a bookshelf, and poképuff ingredients chilling behind transparent panels in a minifridge.

On his left awaited a regular bed, and on his right a floor-level roll.

Another of the Professor's warnings echoed inside of his head when he shut the door and looked down at the precious creature quietly moaning to herself within the confines of the pokéball.

 _Sylveon ribbons can be soft as fur or hard as iron, Cal. They can also snap and gradually repair. She won't break easily, but break her in gently the first time, and let her take control when she's ready.  
  
_Calem set the pokéball on the bed. His empty trainer belt and cap wound up on the nightstand, his boots kicked off to a corner of the room. His winter garb followed suit into a familiar mess on the floor, restoring his typical confidence.

 _She's probably going to be like Shauna our first time,_ he told himself. _Just relax and enjoy the process. This is the same as any other girl. Just on all fours, all of the time, and a bit more... foreign._

Picking up Sylvee's pokéball, he let her out near the edge of the bed and heard her first little agonized moan when she had materialized. She pressed her head into the soft blanket and let out another breathy, "Syl-l-l-l-veon..." while arching her back and hips wantonly in his general direction.

The moan, combined with the sight of her puffy little lips glistening beneath that swishing tail, sent an all-too-welcome thrill dancing through his half-mast cock.

He swallowed what remained of his doubts and knelt behind her, bending low so that his fingers could rub into the soft, trembling fur over her hips, and his mouth and nose could approach the obvious target of her problems.

As soon as he inhaled the sweet aroma of her wet sex, Calem's well-honed instincts took over, and he brought her closer and pressed his tongue up against the dripping slit.

At once Sylvee craned her head and panted out her name in quick little mewls as his slimy muscle teased the orifice, getting a sense of her flavor and sensitivity.

 _Musky_ , he thought, _sweet like the berries she indulges in._

He massaged her hips with his fingers and her hind-legs began to tremble. He worked the tip of his tongue inside and she cried out, her ribbons going taut, and the nearest two encircled the back of his head to press his face harder into her dripping sex.

_Now this is what I'm after._

He wiggled his tongue deeper and lapped at the quivering pussy, pressing his bottom lip into her clit. Each lap of his tongue, probing as deeply as he could and curling back to the edge, brought her past the edge in quick succession, one swift climax following another in rising intensity.

When she sagged into the mattress after a few more minutes, her ribbons finally released his head and he withdrew, smacking his lips.

"Good girl, Sylvee."

He brushed his fingers across her quivering spine and climbed up beside her to lean against the pillows.

Her eyes had opened again, and he patted his thigh like he used to call her to come sit. This time she crawled forward and her tiny mouth latched onto his throbbing, aching crown, lapping at his dripping pre-cum.

He grunted. He ran his fingers over her head, encouraging her, as her wet little tongue slid across his glans, pressed against the weeping slit. "Ah, good girl," he murmured. He wanted to guide her deeper, but he had another idea until she became used to his size.

He lifted one of her ribbons and gently wrapped it around his cock. She looked up at him with infatuated eyes. The next moment she understood what he wanted, and she lifted one paw to place at the base of his shaft, slowly stroking him and murring.

"T-that's it, Sylvee," he moaned.

She licked all around the head. Her other ribbons slid around to her aching sex, parting her wet vulva and delving in. For the next several minutes they continued that way, and she shuddered with each brief release.

He was close, but neither of them felt as good as they should. Calem eased her mouth away from his cock and loosed her ribbons. "Here, let's try this," he said. He turned her around and nestled his tip against her parted entrance. "Are you ready, Sylvee?"

"Sylll," she trilled.

That was good enough. Calem eased his way inside of her. With each inch that her sopping folds swallowed, Sylveon began to pant. Partway down her ribbons went taut and she cried out.

He stopped at once. "Sylvee?"

She turned her head, eyes wide. "SYLL! V-veon!" She trembled. Whatever she meant, her intent was clear when her shaky ribbons snaked around his thighs and rump and began to tug him forward and back.

 _That's about as deep as she can take me_ , he understood. _But she's trying to go deeper_.

It was his responsibility to keep her safe, and she was straining so hard. He bent forward and loomed over her, resting on his left arm as he slid his right underneath her waist and pulled her closer to him. She whimpered, trembling again. "Good girl... good girl," he murmured next to her ear.

She stiffened again with a deep cry. This time he did not stop, he kept up the pace she had set, and her voice trailed off into breathy panting. With each thrust of their hips together, he could feel his own pleasure mounting.

She managed to ensnare what remained of his exposed manhood with another ribbon and stroked him with each thrust. They let their moans fill the room until he called her name again, and his seed spurted deep inside of her.

That was all that the Sylveon could endure. She fainted, offering one last murr.

 **End**.  
A/N: Hullo, and thank you for reading! This concludes another end-of-the-year-fic. I've had this one on the back of my head for years, but that doesn't mean it came together easily. A little glimpse of the future for eXtasY. We'll see more of them when we reach this point in the main story. Hopefully someday soon! I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.


End file.
